Friday
by Emiggax
Summary: The morning of the final day of a week long meeting seems to be full of surprises. Well, just one really. America is changed back to a child, because England believes that he needs to relearn the basic's of good manners. T for language.


Hello readers!

This is my first fanfiction on this site.

I might be new at this but I assure you, my writing isn't too bad.

Critiques are very welcome, but don't just blow them up in my face.

* * *

America sat in his chair, a pout adorning his chubby face and his tiny arms crossed over his chest . He was Alfred F. Jones for Christ's sake, he did not need to sit on three Atlases to see over the meeting table. He looked to his twin brother, Canada, seeing that he was trying to give him a reassuring smile.

He just couldn't find it in himself to return one.

He huffed and sulked lower on his books. Stupid England, so what if he accidentally spilled cola on his meeting speech. Not like it was going to be awesome anyway, like his usually were.

"How the hell did you do this, aru?" China asked England from across the table. "When I saw him yesterday he was his normal self! Now he doesn't even come up to my knee!" He banged his fist on the table in anger. "He owes me trillions in dollars! How to you expect an infant to pay back that amount, aru!"

Alfred could feel his anger rising. 'I'm right here...'

"Oui oui, Yao is right." France cut in, resting his stubbled chin on his knuckles. "Tell us, Angleterre, how did you do this to our dear Amérique?"

England was about to explain when all of a sudden Alfred stood up on his Atlases and nearly fell off, if it wasn't for his brother who balanced him out with his now larger hands.

"I am right here you know!" Alfred shouted in frustration. "You could always ask me!" His young voice echoed in the room.

The room was so silent that you could hear a pen drop on the carpet. Every country in the room was staring at little America, who was now standing on the table, who looked pissed, livid even.

How dare they talk like he's not there? This whole situation is about him! He should be the one to explain.

The thick silence was quickly broken by a strangled coo down the end of the table. Alfred whipped his head so fast that Matthiew swore his brother had gotten whiplash.

The 'aww' came from the younger of the two Italy brothers, Feliciano.

"Im sorry America but..." He started fiddling with his neck tie out of what seemed like nervousness. "You are just so adorable."

Many had to agree with the Italian. America seemed to have shrunken back to his colony days. Wheat blonde hair and cornflower blue eyes brighter then ever. Creepy as it was, England still had his clothes from those days too. So he stood there in all his tiny glory in his old (but clean) white robe, with a little red ribbon tied loosely around his neck, just like centuries earlier. Texas was still on his face, though it hung a bit off of his tiny nose.

Alfred made a whiny noise from the back of his throat.

Adorable? No no no no, hero's where not suposed to be adorable, thats what the sidekicks where for. Hero's where supposed to look awesome and bad-ass.

Never adorable.

"I am not adorable!" He whined.

"Alfred you little git," England said with a frustrated sigh. "Just sit down and let me explain what you did to make me do this to you."

"I didn't make you do Jack shi-"

England glared at him and hissed a shush.

Alfred huffed again and plopped back down on his stack of books, still glaring at England the all the while. He had the horrible urge to sock his former older brother in the jaw.

"So, now I can begin." Arthur eyed his former colony before he started, making sure that he wasn't going to get interrupted. "It happened this morning when I was going over my speech for today. I was at the table eating one of my scones-" America made a gagging noise. "And this wanker here waltzes up and decides to pour all his soda all over my hard work."

"Hey! I didn't purposely do it-"

"So I decided to curse him for the day, to see if I can teach him manners all over again." He folded his arms on his chest and leaned back in his chair, giving America a smirk all the while. "Since we are going to be here for a good six hours, Im sure that you'll need help do to you're new... Height deficiency." He said with a snicker.

"But... Don't you think turning him back into a child a little extreme?" Francis asked raising an elegant eye brow.

Arthur glared at his rival and snoted. "No. I think its just what he needs."

A dark giggle made the room freeze. "Да, it does seem a little extreme." Russia turned to look at Alfred, an innocent smile plastered on his face. "Since now that he is so little again, it will be easy for anyone to take over our dear Капиталистическая свинья."

"Try me Braginski and I'll punch you so hard that you'll fly faster then you're Sputnik." America threatened while shaking his tiny fist in Ivan's direction. "Just cause I'm small doesn't mean I'm any weaker."

Russia just stared at him, his face blank, until he broke out in a fit of laughter. The little American jumped back a little from surprise, almost falling off the table, but his twin was there to help him again.

Everyone looked at the huge Russian man with a look akin to fear. Whenever he laughed, that was usually a bad sign.

"Ahhh.." Ivan finally said after calming down. "Little Italy is right. You are too cute, Америка! I can't take anything you say seriously!" He started giggling again at Alfred's expression.

Alfred blanched and then glared of into the oposite direction.

This was going to be a long day...

* * *

So how was it?

I might continue if I get enough feedback.

Angleterre: England

Amérique,Америка : America

Капиталистическая свинья: Capitalist pig.

Sorry if any of these translations are wrong! Google translator will be to blame.


End file.
